warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Riverclan
Note I'm writing another story, I gotta update my others XD -Flame Prologue "Fall back, Riverclan!" Hollystar screeched to her cats. Twoleg monsters could be heard in the distance tearing up the ground and picking up the trees. Queens rushed into the nursery, coming out heartbeats later with kits. "This way!" the deputy Brackenpelt called out. He was barely heard over the distressed mews of kits and panicked yowls of apprentices. The Riverclan cats fled, just like the ancient Skyclan when they had to leave their home. Little did they know... They left two warriors behind. Chapter 1~Alone Shadeclaw woke with a start as dawn light flooded into the den. He arched his back and stretched out, then turned his head to another sleeping figure. "Get up, Ashfang." Ashfang let out an annoyed growl. "Why do we get up at dawn? Riverclan left moons ago!" Ashfang complained. Shadeclaw rolled his eyes. "Well, I tried to tell you yesterday but you said you needed sleep." Ashfang looked up; he seemed interested now. "The twolegs took some trees from our territory, but thats about it. The camp is untouched, though the fresh-kill pile is nothing but crow-food, and the moss nests are dried and rotten," Shadeclaw explained. Ashfang stood up. "So what you're saying is...?" Ashfang tilted his head. Shadeclaw took a deep breath. "I'm thinking we can bring back Riverclan." Ashfang by now had stood up. "We can't bring back Riverclan: they've been gone for to long. We can however rebuild Riverclan," Ashfang pointed out. Shadeclaw nodded. "I could be deputy and you-" Ashfang cut Shadeclaw off. "No, Shadeclaw you should be leader. I've been scared to go back to Riverclan territory not knowing what I might see. You however went into the Riverclan camp without fear, and if we're going to rebuild our clan... We need a fearless leader." Shadeclaw looked at Ashfang in shock. "B-But Ashfang, you were Brackenpelt's apprentice!" Shadeclaw said in complete shock. "As a deputy's apprentice, I'll follow in my mentor's pawsteps for now." Ashfang by now was at the edge of the den. The two cats leapt out of the den and headed for Riverclan territory. As they approached the territory they heard a screech. A flash of gray and white fur as well as a flash of golden fur dashed out of the bushes. Shadeclaw swiftly jumped to the side and slashed his attacker's chest. The attacker stumbled back. He could see the attacker as a she-cat. It was Snowstream of Shadowclan! "Snowstream stop!" he yowled. Snowstream leapt back in surprise. "Whoa, Shadeclaw?! I thought you left with the rest of Riverclan!" Snowstream gasped in shock. The golden she-cat next to her was her apprentice, Sunpaw. "We got left behind, but now we're going to rebuild it." Shadeclaw explained. Snowstream nodded. "After Riverclan left, Shadowclan claimed their territory as their own," she explained. "Windclan want the territory as their own as well, so we had to fight for it," Sunpaw added in. "I think that Littlestar will let the fourth clan come back though, you're lucky it's not Splashstar." Snowstream sighed. "Sunpaw and I will go now, good luck on rebuilding Riverclan, and may starclan light your path!" Snowstream left with Sunpaw following close behind. "Well, we should start cleaning up our camp," Ashfang meowed. Chapter 2~Moonpool "Are you sure about this, Shadeclaw?" Ashfang asked with worry in his voice. "Yes, I'm sure about it, Ashfang." Shadeclaw said "We'll wait for a patrol, explain our situation, and get things over with," "Hey! This is Windclan territory!" came a young voice suddenly from above. "Now now, Cliffpaw, they're just on the border," The Windclan deputy's voice, Squirrelfoot, meowed shortly after him. "Yeah, but they were about to invade, see, see?" Cliffpaw cried back. Squirrelfoot padded forward and dipped his head in greeting to Shadeclaw and Ashfang. "I never expected two former Riverclan warriors to be here. Seeing that you're here and you're not with Riverclan, you're going to rebuild it, I suppose?" Shadeclaws eyes widened. That was a good guess! "How did you know?" Ashfang asked, shock in his tone. "Obivous." Squirrelfoot said simply. "Why would you want to bring back a lost Clan? They fled, thats it." Cliffpaw said curiously. Squirrelfoot turned to Cliffpaw with a stern gaze. "I happen to think it will be nice having Riverclan back," Squirrelfoot growled to his apprentice, then looked back over to the two Riverclan cats. "Lets go, the sun will be setting soon," Shadeclaw said, and the two cats followed Squirrelfoot over the border, earning a hostile glare from Cliffpaw. The four cats ran along Windclan territory, on the way to Moonpool. "So, Cliffpaw how is training for you?" Shadeclaw started. Cliffpaw rolled his eyes. "Don't talk to me, tresspasser," Cliffpaw growled. Squirrefoot glared, but said nothing to his apprentice. The group remained silent the rest of the way there. "Here we are." Squirrelfoot said finally. The moon was climbing in the sky and Moonpool was just up ahead. "Thank you Squirrelfoot, Ashfang and I will take it from here." Shadeclaw dipped his head in thanks. Squirreloot nodded, and the two padded down to the moonpool. Shadeclaw stopped when they got there and looked over at Ashfang. He wanted to make sure of something. "Are you sure you don't want the leadership position?" Shadeclaw asked, and Ashfang nodded. "I'm sure of it, Shadeclaw. Now, get your nine lives." Shadeclaw sighed, then nodded. He touched his nose to the pool, falling asleep on the spot. Chapter 3- Nine lives Shadeclaw awoke in a starry place, a place he'd never thought he'd see: Starclan. "Welcome, Shadeclaw," A voice purred. Shadeclaw looked up. It was a golden tabby tom with a white underbelly and chest. "Liontuft!" Liontuft looked down at Shadeclaw. "Greetings Shadeclaw, are you ready to receive your nine lives?" Shadeclaw nodded. Starry cats filled the clearing. Shadeclaw recognised a few as old Riverclan cats, he gulped. All leaders saw these cats? Wow! "Let us begin." Liontuft looked down at Shadeclaw. "With this life, I give you the strength and courage of Lionclan themselves. Use it wisely." Shadeclaw felt pain ripple through his body as Liontuft pressed her nose to Shadeclaws forehead. It was unbearable! He needed to go through this eight more times? He watched as the golden form of Liontuft went back to a starry shape of silver and white. A she-cat came forward. She was completely white with grey stripes that changed to ginger in the ginger splotches on her pelt. "My name is Hollowstem. I am your mother's sister," she purred. Shadeclaw looked up at his kin. His mother had always told him about how Hollowstem had been slain in battle. "With this life, I give you forgiveness to others, just as your mother forgave my killer." Hollowstem put her nose to Shadeclaws forehead. Shadeclaw felt the pain ripple through his body again. It wasn't as much this time, but it still hurt. Someone else stepped forward, Shadeclaws eyes widened. "Fernpaw! I missed you!" Fernpaw was his sister, she drowned in a Riverclan flood. "WIth this life, i give you cleverness, use it to make the right moves in every battle."